


Шоковая терапия

by 2Y5



Category: The Following
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, OOC, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это дело ломает их всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн после 1-го сезона

**POV Майк**

  
Это дело ломает их всех.  
  
В полной мере уже никогда не станет известно, какие цели преследовал Кэрролл, но теперь все, кто работал над делом о поимке его и его последователей… все они сломаны, так или иначе, больше или меньше.  
  
Агенты, которые не так близко находились к «эпицентру» расследования, просто стали параноиками. В какой-то мере.   
  
Зачастую, входя в кабинет, я вижу, как один или два провожают меня подозрительными взглядами, а позже – окидывают такими же взглядами своих коллег. Правильно, ведь мы так до сих пор и не знаем, есть ли еще кроты в нашей команде или нет.   
  
Про тех, кто находился ближе, говорить даже и не стоит, я думаю. Это видно невооруженным глазом. Глава расследования, Ник Донован, теперь невольно чуть передергивается, каждый раз смотря в зеркало. Да, он решил вернуться после выписки из больницы, но я знаю цель, которую он преследует. Успешный, многообещающий агент ФБР в одночасье стал калекой – теперь его интересует только месть. Джо уже нет в живых? Окей, оторвемся на его последователях – теперь избиения и прочие действия «не по правилам» при задержании покрываются с завидной изощренностью.  
  
Да зачем далеко ходить за примерами, я ведь тоже смотрю каждый день на себя в зеркало… Сначала это дело меня привлекло. Ага. Пока я сам не занялся его расследованием. Издалека восхищаться подвигом Райана Харди, как он в одиночку, почти пожертвовав своей жизнью, схватил Кэрролла, спасая девушку – прямо принц на белом коне, спасший принцессу от злого чудовища! А теперь…  
  
Теперь это неудача за неудачей в защите сначала Джоуи от его долбанутого на все сочинения По папаши, а потом и Клэр. Теперь это грань между жизнью и смертью во время «допроса» о том, где мисс Мэтьюс скрывалась. Теперь это озлобленность, когда мы с Райаном вытащили Паркер из самодельного гроба и поняли, что не успели.   
  
И самое страшное, что хуже стало не то, что я решил избивать ради информации задержанного, не то, что я каждого последователя хотел покалечить, если видел… Страшнее всего этого то, что, когда я пытался отговорить Харди стрелять в снайпера, где-то на задворках разума я отчетливо видел свое желание самому пристрелить эту тварь, и мне было сложно сопротивляться этому порыву. Это было не просто желание отомстить, это была какая-то кровожадность, которая кричала, чтобы я отобрал у него жизнь любым доступным способом. И это напугало меня. Слишком сильно.  
  
И теперь я, на время самоустранившийся от расследования, сижу в квартире человека, которым восхищался, и смотрю на осколки его жизни, среди которых он сам день за днем рассыпается в пепел, сгорая в чувстве вины за смерть Клэр.   
  
Конечно, по нему все случившееся ударило с тройной силой. И ведь вначале никто не подозревал! Впрочем, это выражение становится слишком часто повторяющимся при этом расследовании, пора было бы уже привыкнуть… Но к смерти нельзя привыкнуть.   
  
Как там говорил Джо? Райан живет в смерти? Правильнее сказать – плавает в смерти, как рыба в воде. Но сначала Паркер, а потом и Мэтьюс, предательство Молли – слишком много смерти, слишком много воды, а он устал плавать и теперь тонет. Некогда блестящий агент ФБР, отличный профайлер, раз за разом распутывавший замысловатые планы Кэрролла, тонет. Так что сразу после выхода из больницы он закрылся в своей квартире и принялся пить. С помощью «рекомендации», данной Ником, я практически переехал на диван в квартире Харди и вот уже второй месяц наблюдаю за тем, как он заливает в себя бутылку за бутылкой. Уверен, если бы я не собирал их и не выносил вместе с мусором, скопилась бы уже приличная «батарея».  
  
Спросите, почему я ничего не делаю? А я пытался, знаете. Часами разговаривал с ним. Ну как, разговаривал - я говорил, а Райан смотрел на меня пустыми голубыми глазами, продолжая опрокидывать в себя рюмку за рюмкой. Чего только ни делал – запирал его в квартире, выбрасывал все спиртное, что уже было, и что мужчина заказывал в ближайшем магазине через телефон. Ничего не помогало. Однажды даже дошло до драки, но после Харди все равно напился и вновь уснул прямо за столом. А мне опять пришлось тащить его до постели, раздевать и укладывать.   
  
Почему я его не оставлю? Почему терплю его? Терплю все это? Наверное, потому, что влюблен. Я не могу сказать люблю – для того, чтобы любить, нужно больше времени, а вот влюбиться - да, влюбиться мне времени хватило. Сначала это было просто восхищение на профессиональном уровне, но потом… Кэрролл изменил все. То, как мы с Райаном раз за разом спасали друг другу жизнь, как, очнувшись в больнице, первое, что видели – друг друга, как вместе нарушали правила и получали выговоры от начальства… Я не смог оставаться равнодушным к этому мужчине. Невозможно остаться равнодушным к кривоватым улыбкам, к чашкам кофе, передаваемым через соседей по столу, к внимательным взглядам, в окружении извечных темных кругов и, что удивительно, «гусиных лапок» от частого смеха, к поддерживающим рукам, когда порой от усталости шатает, и ты чуть не впечатываешься в дверной косяк на пути к очередной дозе кофеина, но крепкие руки перехватывают тебя – одна за плечо, а другая за талию, - и удерживают от новых синяков со словами: «Эй, Брэд Питт, по-моему тебе пока еще хватает ссадин с прошлого раза...»  
  
Именно поэтому я решился на самый отчаянный шаг – шоковая терапия. Когда Харди в очередной раз вышел за водкой в магазин, я достал припасенную ранее бутафорскую кровь и грим. Быстро подготовив «место преступления», сделал себе разрез во всю шею, уселся в кресло, которое стояло спинкой к выходу, и принялся ждать. Через несколько минут услышал бряцанье ключей – из-за столь длительного запоя руки у Райана дрожали неимоверно, на что и был расчет в моменте, когда он кинется прощупывать пульс. Решив оставить глаза открытыми, застывшими – научился еще в Академии, а после выиграл спор у парней, кто дольше так продержится, - я замер.  
  
Негромкие шаги за спиной, тишина – заметил кровь. Я чуть не вздрогнул от грохота разбивающихся бутылок и тут же понял главную свою ошибку – нужно было опустить веки. Потому что шепот, а потом и протяжный крик: «Нееет!», рухнувшего передо мной на колени Райана я еще мог бы вынести, но его взгляд… Бледное лицо, беспомощно приоткрытый рот, наконец-то блестящие глаза, но блестящие от слез, которые почти сразу побежали дорожками по щекам – этого я не смог выдержать, хотя хотел подольше быть «в образе». Уткнувшись мне в колени, Харди плакал, еле слышно всхлипывая. Я протянул правую руку и положил ладонь ему на голову, легонько поглаживая волосы. Тело передо мной застыло. Мужчина поднял лицо и вновь взглянул на меня. Я сглотнул и моргнул, глубоко вдыхая, не зная, чего ожидать.   
  
Райан всхлипнул, икнул и вырубился.  
  
Я тут же кинулся уже сам проверять у него пульс, но нет, его ненадежное сердце все же работало. Очевидно, нервная система не выдержала нагрузки и вырубилась, посылая мужчину в спасительное небытие. Осторожно я отнес его в кровать, быстро убрал «кровь» - предусмотрительно купил ту, что будет легче отмываться, - и разбитые бутылки. С гримом все оказалось сложнее – красный след, отчасти от краски, отчасти от трения остался у меня на шее, но я решил, что так будет лучше – иначе Харди решит, что ему все привиделось и, чего доброго, сдаст сам себя в психушку.   
  
Закончив все это, я вновь присел на кровать к Райану, дожидаясь, пока он придет в себя.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Райан**

  
Я – бесполезное и беспомощное, пропащее существо. Даже после того, как я практически убил Джо, не могу защитить людей от него, от его последователей, от его идей. Не смог защитить Клэр, не успел спасти Паркер, не разглядел чудовища в Молли… Боооже, как же я жалок. И теперь не могу найти для себя лучшего занятия, чем напиваться изо дня в день. Мне больно. Больно от того, что это действительно моя вина. Я столько времени отталкивал Клэр, знал, что нам нельзя быть вместе, что ей нужно жить дальше, без меня, чтобы я, как еще одна частица ее страшного прошлого, остался позади, но нет! Мне нужно было позволить себе эту слабость, позволить ей остаться со мной, хотя бы на этот вечер… Я такой трус.  
  
Я боюсь себе признаться в том, что разлюбил ее. Да, она мне симпатична, с ней связано много прекрасных воспоминаний, но за всеми этими завертевшимися событиями я не смог заметить того, как мои чувства к ней ушли, оставляя лишь отголоски, на которые я и повелся, ведь сначала для опровержения этого не было причин, было удобно и дальше думать, что люблю ее… Но со временем это стало единственным спасением от того, что возникло в моей душе. Я боялся признаться себе в том, что влюбился в Майка.   
  
Вот. Признался хотя бы себе в этом. Но от этого только хуже, ведь если раньше я и мог себе позволить наконец-то забыть обо всех тех отговорках, типа: «Он слишком молод для тебя, слишком светел», то теперь даже при всем моем желании не смогу игнорировать то, что Клэр погибла, погибла по моей вине, и я просто не имею права закрыть на этот факт глаза и попытаться как-то сблизиться с Уэстоном.   
  
А самое смешное в этом то, что мне и делать для этого ничего практически бы не пришлось – с молчаливого согласия Ника, Майк практически живет в моей квартире: в ванной даже есть его зубная щетка и бритва. Так что теперь я каждый день смотрю на объект своего вожделения и этим наказываю себя. Так трудно порой сдерживаться, когда он проникновенно смотрит, говорит, пытаясь как-то меня вразумить, но я не заслуживаю этого, не заслуживаю его помощи, его заботы… Слишком жалок, слишком грязен, слишком сломан для него. Однажды я даже попытался с ним подраться, надеясь, что он наконец-то бросит меня – не могу его выгнать просто потому, что слишком хочу и не хочу видеть его рядом, слышать его дыхание, - но он просто повалил меня на пол, заломив руку за спину, и заставил успокоиться. Что ж, видит Бог, я пытался…  
  
Вы скажете, что это слишком слабая попытка? Плохо пытался? Да, знаю, но я же говорю, что жалок. Это сейчас все, на что я способен. Я разваливаюсь, гнию изнутри, у меня такое чувство, словно внутри меня была маленькая язвочка, которая теперь разрастается с каждым днем, уничтожая меня. А я и не против. Только этого я и заслуживаю – смерти в зловонной жиже собственной блевоты из-за того, что наконец-таки напился вусмерть.   
  
Но Майк, словно голос совести, каждый раз напоминает о себе, заботится, кормит, раздевает и укладывает спать…  
  
Поднимаюсь к себе в квартиру – снова бегал за водкой, уже стараюсь не поднимать глаза на кассиров, не хочу видеть их брезгливость или, и того хуже, жалость. Дрожащими руками наконец-то открываю входную дверь, захлопываю ее за собой… В глаза бросается что-то красное – странно, по-моему ничего красного в интерьере, когда я уходил, не было. Секундная заминка, и я понимаю, что это полоса брызг крови на стене.   
  
Что?..   
  
Вижу бледную ладонь на подлокотнике кресла, бросаю пакеты, в которых с грохотом разлетаются в осколки бутылки, и бегу вперед. В мозгу стучит: «Нет-нет-нет». Отстраненно замечаю, что произношу это вслух, опускаюсь на колени перед креслом и не могу поверить в то, что вижу – Майк. Бледный. С перерезанным горлом.   
  
Не могу больше себя сдерживать, захлебываясь в слезах, утыкаюсь в его колени, ненавидя себя за то, что не оказался рядом, за то, что не выгнал, не оттолкнул, за то, что подставил…   
  
Чувствую теплую осторожную ладонь на макушке. Ошарашенно замираю, а потом поднимаю глаза: словно в замедленной съемке вижу, как опускаются и поднимаются веки «умершего» Майка, как ходит вверх и вниз его кадык, а после поднимается от вздоха грудь. Хочу что-то сказать, но тело, кажется, отказало полностью, а сознание вдруг обволакивает темнота. Я отключаюсь.


	3. Chapter 3

Харди зашевелился, приходя в себя. Открыл глаза и сразу же уперся взглядом в судорожно сжимающего его пальцы Уэстона.  
  
\- Что?.. – голос хриплый, плохо слушающийся.  
  
\- Райан, как ты себя чувствуешь? – перебивает, голос дрожит – беспокоится.  
  
\- Какого черта ты это сделал? – непонятная паника поднимается в душе профайлера, пока тот присаживается в кровати, опираясь о спинку.  
  
\- Я хотел… Я… Твою мать, Харди! Я хотел привести тебя в чувство! – парня буквально прорывает. Вся накопившаяся усталость от тщетных попыток достучаться до мужчины выливается в злость, придавая сил.  
  
– Я сижу тут с тобой уже два месяца, говорю с тобой, что-то делаю, а ты сел на задницу и жрешь себя с собственным дерьмом!!! Прекрати себя жалеть! Мы все теряли друзей, мы все ошибались, кто-то по-любому не меньше, чем ты, но мы поднимались, мы шли вперед, пусть если не ради справедливости, то хотя бы ради мести! А ты?! Закрылся в своей квартире и ни черта не видишь дальше собственного носа!   
  
\- Жалею? – Райан шокирован. – Я жалею себя? Посмотри на меня! Я чертово ничтожество! Я не сумел предотвратить все это, не сумел защитить ни Клэр, ни Паркер, ни тебя! Я заслуживаю только того, что у меня есть сейчас, и ни к чему большему стремиться не собираюсь!  
  
\- Ничтожество? Так, значит, я все это время восхищался ничтожеством?.. – Харди с удивлением смотрит на потерявшего весь запал Уэстона, у которого в глазах блестят еле сдерживаемые слезы обиды и усталости. – Я равнялся, полагался на ничтожество? Заботился о… - голос парня срывается. Он пытается подняться с постели, но мужчина перехватывает его под локоть одной рукой, другой разворачивая к себе его лицо, не давая отвернуться вновь, подаваясь ближе всем телом, боясь поверить в то, что услышал между строк…  
  
\- Ты… Ты ведь не это хотел сказать? – воспаленные голубые глаза всматриваются в посеревшие от безнадежности глаза напротив.  
  
Румянец чуть окрашивает щеки, но Уэстону уже терять нечего.  
  
\- Я влюбился в ничтожество? – практически шепчет он.   
  
Райан все равно не может поверить в то, что услышал. Он еще несколько секунд вглядывается в лицо парня, пытаясь узреть в нем какой-то намек на подвох, но когда в глазах напротив проскальзывает разочарование и безнадежность, посылает к черту все и просто наклоняется вперед, осторожно целуя бледные от нервов пухлые губы.   
  
Судорожный вдох, и Майк обвивает его плечи руками, отвечая, пропуская ловкий язык в свой рот, прижимается всем телом, вставая на колени прямо на постель.   
  
И тут до Харди доходит то, что он делает. Судорожные движения головой, Уэстон отрывается от губ мужчины, но ладонями удерживает его лицо.  
  
\- Что?..  
  
\- Нет, я… я не могу.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Ты… Я не достоин… тебя. Ты заслуживаешь большего, лучшего, чем…  
  
\- Заткнись! – резко вновь впивается в губы, кусая мягкую кожу в наказание. Райан стонет – наполовину испугано, наполовину от удовольствия, что прокатывается по его телу из-за столь долго сдерживаемого желания ощутить эти губы на своих. И тут же всхлипывает вновь – уже разочарованно: Майк опять отрывается от его губ, но не отстраняется, упирается лбом в лоб, горячо выдыхает.  
  
\- Раз ты такое ничтожество, раз ты виноват передо мной, то я сам буду решать, чего я заслуживаю, и чем ты можешь искупить свою вину передо мной.  
  
Жестоко, на самом деле он так не думает, но для начала сойдет, нужно прекратить сопротивление. И это работает: Харди покорно опускает взгляд, но снова поднимает его, когда ладони Уэстона начинают движение по его телу. Быстро, не смотря на дрожащие от возбуждения руки, парень избавляет профайлера от рубашки, затем от майки, задерживаясь пальцами на шраме кардиостимулятора. Райан думает, что увидит отвращение или что-то подобное, но ничего такого на лице Майка нет – он просто наклоняется и оставляет несколько легких поцелуев на поврежденной коже. Чтобы быть наравне он стягивает с себя запачканную в бутафорской крови футболку, и теперь они оба по пояс обнажены.  
  
Харди часто задумывался о том, как выглядит обнаженный торс напарника, но так и не смог прийти к однозначному выводу. Теперь, когда он смотрит на объект своего вожделения, то не отмечает ничего особенного за исключением того, что ему нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться к Уэстону, хочется провести пальцами по чуть выступающим ребрам, попробовать вкус кожи в ключичной ямке, провести языком по соску, чтобы узнать, насколько Майк чувствителен…   
  
Словно спрашивая разрешения, Райан осторожно кладет ладонь поверх груди молодого человека, где бьётся сердце, и, не встречая сопротивления, позволяет себе самозабвенно ласкать желанное тело.  
  
Уэстон чуть вздрагивает, ощутив теплую ладонь на своей коже, выдыхает, чувствуя губы на ключице, тихо стонет от того, как влажный язык партнера сначала осторожно лижет его сосок, а после острые зубы прикусывают, даря наслаждение в боли. Парень осторожно запускает пальцы в волосы Харди, поглаживая затылок, а тот тем временем опускает руку ниже и ниже, пока не добирается до внушительной выпуклости под джинсами. Дрожащие, но тем не менее ловкие пальцы быстро справляются с ремнем и молнией, и вот уже Майкл чувствует крепкую, чуть шероховатую ладонь на своем члене. Он протяжно стонет, чуть не кончая от осознания того, что его сейчас ласкает мужчина, о котором он столько грезил, но вовремя себя останавливает, прилагая титанические усилия, чтобы отстраниться.  
  
Райан бросает на лицо агента испуганный взгляд, боясь, что что-то сделал не так, но видит лишь почерневшие от возбуждения глаза, испарину на висках, а потом тот наклоняется и целует его вновь, опрокидывая на постель, окончательно расправляясь с остатками своей и его одежды. Некоторое время они привыкают к новому ощущению кожи к коже, затем Майк наклоняется и оставляет красочный засос на шее партнера, словно помечает – мое, не отдам, пошли все нахер.   
  
Они продолжают ласкать друг друга, сжимать и поглаживать, оставлять засосы и влажные следы поцелуев то тут, то там. Уэстон опускает ладонь на бедро Райана, и тот покорно раздвигает ноги, краснея, но позволяя молодому человеку улечься, вплотную прижавшись к нему. Неловкое движение – и оба стонут от нового приятного ощущения трения члена о кожу. Харди чувствует себя таким уязвимым в этот момент, что не сдерживается – обвивает лежащего на нем Майка руками, утыкается лицом между его плечом и шеей и прижимается, дрожа всем телом от удовольствия, от страха, от обилия новых ощущений. Парень понимает, осторожно заводит одну руку под плечи, другой прижимает за затылок ближе.  
  
\- Я хочу быть с тобой. И хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Если тебе так легче – ты должен быть. Слышишь? Я заслуживаю тебя хотя бы потому, что я, черт возьми, тебя люблю. Такого вот, как сейчас. Как тогда. Любого.  
  
Райан вновь смотрит в лицо Уэстона. Сейчас нет того молодого наивного паренька, каким он показался ему ранее. Нет того ожесточенного агента, которым видел его Харди после избиения. Сейчас перед ним был уверенный, спокойный и надежный мужчина. Мужчина, который столько времени показывал всеми своими действиями, что заслуживает его доверия, который не оставил его, несмотря на все обстоятельства, на все, что случилось по его вине… И он наконец позволяет себе поверить.  
  
С тихим стоном профайлер впивается в губы и чуть двигает бедрами. Майк отвечает ему и стонет, крепче обхватывая за плечи, другой же рукой закидывая одну ногу мужчины себе на бедра, сильнее раскрывая.  
  
\- Хочу тебя, - отвечает ему на это Райан и, чуть поднатужившись, переворачивает их, усаживаясь на бедрах Уэстона. Тот чуть подтягивается к изголовью и опирается на него спиной, снова обнимая и прижимая Харди к себе, глубоко целуя.   
  
Хозяин квартиры отрывается от покрасневших, припухших и таких родных губ и тянется к верхнему ящику тумбочки, куда он скидывал всякие лекарства. Почти сразу ладонь натыкается на тюбик, свет в комнате позволяет увидеть, что это именно то, что он искал – увлажняющий крем. Не смазка, но достаточно жирный для того, чтобы использовать. Еще сильнее краснея, протягивает крем партнеру. Тот, видя смущение мужчины, вновь утягивает его в глубокий, сладкий поцелуй, одновременно за его спиной щелкая крышечкой. Не прекращая отвлекать ласками, осторожно прикасается к сжатому анусу одним пальцем. Райан коротко, судорожно выдыхает, но расслабляется, позволяя проникнуть внутрь. Майк аккуратно растягивает его, добавляя второй палец, задевает простату, от чего Харди вскидывается на нем и протяжно стонет. Третий палец проходит туже, Райан девственник, и это сносит Уэстону крышу. Снова выдавливая крем на ладонь, он размазывает его по своему члену, после чего чуть приподнимает мужчину за бедра, направляя.   
  
\- Ты уверен?   
  
В ответ тот усмехается и медленно опускается, принимая пенис Майкла в себя. На несколько секунд они замирают: один - стараясь привыкнуть и расслабиться, другой – не кончить в это же мгновение от обхватившей его плоть влажной шелковистой узости. Когда Райан чувствует, что его мышцы перестали бесконтрольно пульсировать, а первоначальное жжение от проникновения поутихло, он чуть приподнимается и опускается вновь, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Вздрагивает, услышав, как застонал Уэстон, но тут же вновь повторяет движение, чтобы эти восхитительные звуки прозвучали снова. Тот кладет руки ему на ягодицы, сильнее разводя их в стороны и сжимая, помогает двигаться, постепенно ускоряя темп. Когда Майк прижимает мужчину к груди, угол чуть меняется, и член внутри задевает простату, заставляя Харди вскрикнуть, вновь и вновь, потому что Уэстон не собирался останавливаться.   
  
Райан опирается на локти и шире разводит колени, чтобы Уэстону снизу было удобнее двигаться, стонет, утыкаясь ему в плечо, дрожит, слыша шепот: «Мой. Слышишь, черт возьми? Ты теперь мой…», и кончает от того, как его член трется о живот Майка, сжимаясь и наслаждаясь ощущением того, как партнер выплескивается внутри него.  
  
Придя в себя, Харди сползает в сторону, чтобы не придавить мужчину под собой, но Уэстон почти тут же снова крепко обхватывает его руками, позволяя лишь чуть сместиться на бок. Внимательный взгляд.  
  
\- Я решил так. И тебе придется с этим считаться.  
  
Райан тоже смотрит, вглядывается, ища хоть какие-то причины для того, чтобы отказаться, но его расслабленный мозг не подкидывает ничего подходящего. Он понимает, что искореженное сердце наконец-то перестало ныть – впервые после того, как он пришел в себя в больнице с перевязанным животом.  
  
\- Люблю тебя… - беспомощно отвечает он и утыкается в плечо упрямого мальчишки, который как-то незаметно стал мужчиной и решил спасти его от самого себя.


End file.
